Married to my Enemy
by Ausllylover1223
Summary: Austin and Ally hate eachother I mean absolutely despise eachother so what are they doing engaged? Austin and ally find themselves in a situation when their parents set them up for an arranged marraige will austin and ally find libe or hate eachother forever find out in Married to my Enemy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic in a while so I guess I just hope you all like it

Ally's POV

BBBBBB RRIII NNGG!

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. UGH I hate the first day of school and I love it all at the same time I hate it because well who doesn't hate school sometimes and I love it because I love to tease my enemy Austin Moon. Me and Austin met in 9th grade when he moved here to Miami and he was a complete jerk to me for no reason saying that I was in love with him.

Then one day I was like I bet you would fall in love with me before I fell in love with you and so that is how that bet came to be and now we tease each other to get the other to fall in love with the other. Now we are in 12th grade and the games are still going strong

I took a quick shower and put on a red peplum top, skinny jeans and brown wedges I curled my hair got out my school bag and I was out the door.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN

Austin's POV

I woke up this morning ready for school okay that was not even believable I am mostly excited to tease Ally I mean she will be the one to fall for me (a/n I don't want to explain the bet again so I'm not going to) I got out of bed took a shower put on a white t-shirt with a red leather jacket skinny jeans and some red sneakers I ate breakfast and was out the door.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN


	2. I didn't know

Here is Chapter 2 for you guys thx 4 all the love

Ally's POV

I walked into school only to be greeted by all the flirtatious looks by all the boys and the nasty looks from all the girls. Okay maybe this may take a little explaining I'm the school's bad girl all the boys wanted to be with me and all the girls wanted to be me with the exception of some girls like Cassidy Kira and Brooke. Those three girls all have a huge crush on Austin, Marino High's, bad boy I keep telling them that they can have him but they don't want to go after him so they just glare at me any time I pass by them. Speaking them here they come now

"Hey Ally how was your vacay?" Cassidy says coming up to me

Like you care I said back to them

Well I was just trying to make small talk

Well I don't want to talk to you I said walking away

I walked all the way to my locker and opened it only to have it be closed by someone I turned around ready to yell at the person only to see the one and only Austin Moon

Hey babe he says while getting closer to me pushing me against the locker

Nothing just missed you over the summer I said trying to sound seductive

Well may- Austin never got to finish because the bell rung

Well I gotta go see you in class I said before running to my math class.

Oh boy this year is going to be harder than I thought

Only then i didn't know how bad it was going to be


	3. The Dinner

Here's Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I walked into school and I was immediately showered with glares from the guys and satares from the girls I means who wouldn't want a piece of this.

I walked around looking for a certain brunette ignoring all the girls that were trying to give me their numbers

I finally found Ally opening her locker I walked up behind her and closed her locker door just as she opened it she turned around ready to yell at me but when she saw that it was me her face softened up and she wasn't mad anymore aw she was so cute when she looked mad

Stop Austin get it together

Hey babe how's it going I said

Good I just missed you over the summer she said looking so cute man Austin what is she doing to you

Well may- I never got to finish because the bell rang and ally ran away faster than you could say ally

I guess I was going to have to step up my game if I want ally to fall.

Ally's POV

After school I went home as I was about to go upstairs my mom, Penny whose real name is Penelope called me into the kitchen

Ally! My mom called from the kitchen can you come here please?!

What do you want mom I said getting really impatient

We are going to have dinner with one of your dad's coworkers tonight so please go get ready

Okay whatever mom

I went upstairs took a shower and put on a black and white high low dress with some black pumps I curled my hair and put on some accessories I walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang I opened the door

to...


End file.
